The Dark Soul
by Miak the Revanant
Summary: A desperate young Warrior frees the Fire Keeper Anastacia of Astora and the two venture into the sunset to CRUSH the Demons. Along the way they meet Solaire who helps them out, and Lautrec of Carim who tries to murder Anastacia. Follows whatever direction I turn it in. Better than most my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW! News: I'm introducing Gwyndolin as a main character.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Must... not... Hollow."

I mumbled as the pain and despair got to me slowly. I ran my fingers through my short brown hair. "Need... a haircut. Heh heh." I had been Astorian royalty once. About 43 years ago. I was Undead. I traced the Darksign on the back of my hand. "Curse you Lord Gwyn. It's your fault I'm Undead. Should've just let Nito have me." I paused as a giant raven flew down to me and grabbed my arms.

About an hour later, I saw the destination. "Lordran." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

I freed the Fire Keeper, recognizing her as my childhood friend, and gave her my sword.

Hollows swarmed us

Anastacia hit them when they got too close, and cast Pyromancies at a distance.

"Die dummy!" A loud voice came from the room downstairs and I saw a Sunlight Straight Sword strike the beast in front of us.

"Praise the sun!" Another voice came. "Finally!"

I stared at him. "Who the heck are you?"

He laughed. "I'm Solaire of Astora. A pleasure to meet you." Solaire was a bit TOO friendly. Maybe it was a trap. The thought vanished as he asked to adventure with us. I had to be the one answering.

"Sure, why not?" I happily said.

A/N is warrior a main class or was it Soldier?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N A special thanks to Leider Hosen for his review! Thank you people who are reading this. Excelsior!

Anor Londo (Chosen Undead is reckless)

I grabbed Solaire's wrist and tossed him to the ground. "C'mon Solaire!" I protested about how easy to beat him and he laughed, going out of his way to beat me this time.

"So, is Anastacia single?" He asked.

I froze until Anastacia utilized the sign language I taught her. 'I am dating the Warrior.' She told him. 'Sorry Solaire, but I spent childhood with him.'

Solaire shrugged and kicked my leg. "OW!" I yelped. He tripped me and struck something with his his sword and I looked where it hit. "Praise the sun. A ghost." I mumbled. I slowly got up. "Thanks Solaire. I looked at Anastacia. "You okay?"

'I'm fine. How'd it find us?'

I answered. "Solaire's crying." Anastacia laughed and Solaire glared.

"Look, it was a bad idea even LOOKING at the lift! We can't trust you to make good choices! Anastacia would make a better leader than you! And she's MUTE!"

"SCREW YOU SOLAIRE!" I turned and ran into Anor Londo.


	4. Confessions

"I ran past ghosts and into the heart of Anor Londo. Eventually, I spotted a red phantom Invader. 'GO AWAY!' I grabbed my Longsword and tried to cut him, but he parried and stabbed me with a Drake Sword. "Nergh!" I kicked him and drank some Estus. I heard the voices of my friends and turned, allowing my foe to strike me 3 times. I lashed out, but he killed me and the last I saw was my comrades carrying me back home.

And that is why I'm here Lord Gwendolyn. My companions will return. Will they?" I say finishing my tale. I get up to grab some beer. "To being stood up by friends!" We toasted.

After a merry evening, I slept with my arms curled around the Asylum Demon's Club.

Night terror "Hahaha! You pitiful human! Think you can stop the Age of Fire huh? Well you can't!" I looked around, but no one was there. I noticed something like a Hollow, but bigger.

"Gwyn."

"Yes it's me! If you press onward any further, I will slay the girl FOREVER!"

Real World "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sat up and saw Anastacia coming towards me.

'You ok?'

"Yeah. I'm fine." I was wondering why Anastacia asked when she kissed me. "Oh. My. Goodness. That felt great." I mumbled after we stopped making out.

"T-thanks." Anastacia blushed. "Your not so bad yourself."

"Why did you kiss me?" I needed to know.

"I l-love y-you." The Fire Keeper stammered.

A/N: OH MY GOD! I FIGURED OUT HOW TO BEAT DARK SOULS! YES! YES! WHERE'S MY NOBEL PEACE PRIZE!? IF POLITICIANS GET IT FER TALKIN, I SHOULD GET IT FOR BEATING DARK SOULS! YEESSSSS! 


End file.
